Attack on Sweet Devil
by Layla YukarinX99
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Kira Yamato, si Kutu Buku yang culun dan tidak populer membuat seorang Lacus Clyne si Sweet Devil dengan segala godaanya jatuh cinta kepadanya? Terinspirasi dari lagu Hatsune Miku berjudul 'Sweet Devil'. Lacus seme x Kira uke! OOC inside


_**Make Up and Dress Up, I'm become very lovely too**_

_**My eyelashes are long, because of mascara plus fake eyelashes**_

_**Eyeliner is perfect, distinct shadow highlight **_

_**I wonder if my lip is a little excessive in pink glitter**_

Lacus All P.O.V

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Di kamar aku sudah berhias, dan juga aku sudah mengenakan pakaian yang akan ku kenakan untuk kencan nanti. Rambutku yang panjang dan indah ini kubiarkan jatuh terurai agar terkesan seksi. Tidak ada gadis yang banyak yang terlahir dengan rambut seindah milikku. Berwarna merah muda, terurai indah, dengan panjang sampai pinggulku. Siapa yang tidak akan iri dengan rambut ini? Aku sering menghabiskan waktu dan uangku untuk merawatnya. Dan hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

Kuperhatikan lagi bulu mata ku yang panjang dan lentik menghiasi bagian terindah dari mata safirku. Walaupun ini berkat maskara dan juga bulu mata palsu, tetap saja terlihat alami karena aku sudah biasa menggunakanya, dan mengaplikasikanya dengan baik. Tidak semua orang bisa menggunakanya.

Setelah mengecek bulu mataku, tak lupa juga ku tambahkan eyeliner yang berfungsi untuk mempertegas garis batas kelopak mataku. Karena sedikit menantang aku membuat garis dengan kuas eyeliner itu membentuk garis mata kucing dari ujung dalam kelopak mata sampai keluar. Setelah itu kutambahkan eyeshadow berwarna peach untuk menghiasi kelopak mataku. Yup, make-up dikedua mataku selesai.

Untuk kesempatan seperti ini, aku memilih lip gloss berwarna pink. Ku pulaskan lip gloss itu ke bibir mungilku. Setelah memulaskanya, kulihat dicermin, membentuk garis yang sempurna. Ku tersenyum, terlihat glitter yang terdapat di dalam lipgloss itu bersinar terpantul cahaya.

Sempurna. Semua itu yang bisa kukatakan pada diriku sendiri. Bahkan orang lain pun mengakui betapa sempurnanya aku, Lacus Clyne. Gadis SMU yang saat ini masih dibangku kelas satu. Namun kecantikanku mampu menyilaukan mata siapapun yang melihatnya. Dengan tinggi 158 cm, berat badan 47, aku terlahir sempurna dengan semua anugrah lahiriah. Berupa rambut pink yang indah, mata safir yang berkilau. Aku adalah contoh gadis idaman para laki-laki.

_**I'm showing too much of my chest? But you like it this way dont you?**_

_**My heels are 3 cm high! I just need to stand on my tiptoe a little and the height is perfect**_

_**Baby doll on my wrist doesnt its sweet scent just make your heart race?**_

_**This red nail polish is amazing cute right?**_

Hari ini aku memakai tanktop berwarna hitam yang memperlihatkan belahan dadaku. Yah aku cukup percaya diri dengan dadaku yang indah itu. Aku tidak yakin dia tidak akan menyukai ini. Pasti semua lelaki menginginkanya. Aku rajin merawat kulitku agar terlihat bersih dan bersinar. Kulitku yang memang awalnya seputih salju ini semakin sempurna dengan kelembutan dari hand and body yang selalu aku gunakan sebelum melakukan kegiatan. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan kulitku jadi kering dan bersisik karena selalu terkana paparan sinar matahari.

Untuk kencanku hari ini... aku memilih high heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kulihat di dalam lemari yang berisi koleksi sepatuku. Awalnya aku cukup bingung akan memilih yang mana yang akan kukenakan untuk kencan. Yah, Ayahku adalah Presdir dari sebuah perusahaan real estate yang cukup terkenal. Dia sangat memanjakanku semenjak dia tidak punya waktu berbicara denganku karena kesibukanya bekerja. Apapun keinginanku, dia akan mengabulkanya untukku. Termasuk sepatu-sepatu dengan harga mahal sekalipun, aku tinggal menunjuknya walaupun tidak menginginkanya dia akan membelikanya untukku. Setelah melihat-lihat sejenak, akhirnya pilihanku jatuh kepada sepatu berwarna hitam dengan sol dan heelsnya berwarna pink. Tiga senti, tidak terlalu tinggi tapi terlihat cantik. Aku memilih sepatu itu sebagai 'sepatu kaca' yang akan membawaku ke 'Taman Bermain'.

Setelah memasangkanya aku kembali bercermin di cermin besar. Kulihat baby doll yang melingkar dipinggangku terlihat sangat lupa aku mengenakan parfum yang Ayah baru belikan dari Paris saat kunjungan kerjanya di sana. Aku sangat suka aromanya, sangat menawan, sensual dan lembut.

Aku tersenyum melihat kuku yang baru ku cat dengan cat kuku berwarna merah sebelum aku berhias tadi. Cantik bukan? Hmph, lihat saja. Kira Yamato, kau akan TUNDUK dan BERSUJUD dibawah kakiku hari ini.

_**Are You dreaming? I won't say that I love You **_

_**Don't misundertsand! I'm liar girl**_

Aku sudah sampai di Fairy Land Park, taman bermain terbesar se Heliopolis yang pernah ada. Hari ini aku kencan dengan seseorang yang kurang populer, atau... lebih tepatnya TIDAK POPULER dikalangan murid sekolah St. Eternal. Sebuah sekolah elit dimana hanya putra dan putri dari kalangan jetset, pemerintah, artis dan pejabat penting lainya. Kenapa dia bisa masuk ke sekolah elit itu? Ah... dia diterima melalui bea siswa dari pemerintah karena kejeniusanya di bidang OS. Ngomong-ngomong dia kakak kelasku loh.

Awalnya kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja. Dia menjatuhkan kaca mata yang biasa dikenakanya saat aku menabraknya. Sialnya aku menginjak kacamatanya hingga pecah. Sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab aku harus menggantinya bukan? Tapi... walaupun dia tidak populer, ada sosok lain dari bingkai kaca matanya yang orang lain tidak melihatnya. Itu membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah langsung mengatakan bahwa aku tergila-gila padanya. Yang benar saja? Aku melakukanya? Jangan bermimpi!

Aku tidak tahu yang mana dia sukai, aku atau komputer. Setelah memindai-mindai para pengunjung yang datang, kutemukan dia, Kira Yamato, atau julukanya yang paling keren si 'Kutu Buku'. Dia memakai hem kuno bermotif kotak-kotak dengan celana jins butut. Astaga... melihat selera fashion 'Senpai' ku ini saja rasanya mataku sudah perih seperti kelilipan debu. Ingin sekali rasanya secepatnya aku membawanya ke toko pakaian terdekat untuk membelikanya baju yang lebih 'layak' untuk bisa dilihat mataku.

_**I have something to say!**_

_**Can you hear my voice? You see?**_

_**You're little pushy, but that's okay, your heart is going**_

"Selamat pagi, senpai", aku menghampiri Senpai-ku dengan langkah kemenangan Aku memasang wajah ceria agar dia tahu siapa aku, Lacus Clyne.

"Se..selamat pagi..", jawabnya gugup sekaligus kaget melihat penampilanku hari ini. Ya, . Aku yakin semua persiapanku tak akan sia-sia. Ini 'perang' bukan? Aku tidak akan mudah sekalah itu. Aku bisa melihatnya. Ada rona merah di wajahnya yang berkulit tan itu. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri dia sangat menggemaskan jika seperti itu. Namun, aku tetap memasang wajah gengsi agar aku tidak terlihat konyol di hadapanya. "Anu... hari ini, Lacus-san ingin bermain wahana apa?", tanyanya masih malu-malu.

"Tidak ada. Hari ini aku ingin jalan-jalan melihat-lihat saja", jawabku cuek. Aku mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya dia bingung saat aku mengucapkan nada seperti itu. Dia pun langsung menyusul dibelakangku.

_**Suddenly pulling me closer, can't you do something like that?**_

_**You're taller than me by 10cm, there should be lots of things we can do, right?**_

_**Combing my hair with your fingers , gently stroking**_

Lima menit sejak aku dan Kira berjalan-jalan di dalam taman bermain, dia tidak melakukan apapun. Ya Tuhan... apakah kau tidak melihat wajahku bahwa aku iri dengan pasangan-pasangan yang terlihat sangat mesra dengan mendekatkan pasanganya ke sisinya. Itu terlihat sangat manis! Sedangkan kita hanya berjalan beriringan saja.

Dan... aku pernah melihat kartu pemeriksaan kesehatanmu. Bukankah tinggimu badanmu sekitar sepuluh senti di atasku bukan? Dengan tinggi seperti itu... seharusnya banyak hal yang bisa kita lakukan bukan?

Seperti menyisir rambutku misalnya? Atau... sekedar mengelusnya? Tapi kenapa kau tidak lakukan apapun kepadaku... rambutku ini indah tahu? Apa kau tidak tahu berapa jam aku harus mengurusnya demi kencan ini, Kutu Buku? Ah.. aku sebal!

_**Don't look at anyone else!**_

_**And don't look away from me**_

_**Your cynical laugh is just perfect!**_

_**Hurry up and hug me firmly!**_

Tiba-tiba aku menghentikan langkah kakiku yang sedari tadi melangkah entah kemana arah tujuanya. Belum ada wahana yang menarik perhatianku. Aku melirikkan mataku ke belakang, kulihat Kira juga sedang sibuk melihat-lihat pemandangan lain dan tidak memperhatikan betapa kesalnya ... bagaimana dia bisa memperhatikan wajah kesalku kalau aku sendiri berjalan lebih cepat daripada dirinya. Akhirnya aku membalikkan badanku agar dia sadar perasaanku.

"Hei Kira", panggilku dengan namanya.

"E..eh apa?", tanyanya begitu polos.

Entahlah, aku tidak bisa memarahinya jika melihat wajahnya seperti itu. Ayo cepat peluk aku! Jeritku dalam hati agar dia sadar bahwa aku menginginkanya. Aku... aku jadi menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena aku terlalu menekanya seperti ini...

_**Don't you understand? My right hand is empty**_

_**You should understand without me saying anything!**_

_**Want you to worry about me**_

_**Im saucy girl**_

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan lagi perjalanan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Yang awalnya Kira berjalan di belakangku, kali ini dia berada di sampingku. Kulihat dia menatap lurus kedepan seperti tanpa memperdulikanku. Sepertinya dia masih bingung karena ketidak jelasan tujuanku akan pergi kemana.

Ini kencan bukan? Kenapa terasa hambar seperti ini? Oh... Kutu Buku apakah aku harus menggunakan bahasa C++ kepadamu agar kau mengerti bahwa aku ingin tanganmu menggenggam tanganku agar aku tidak terpisah misalnya?

Tidak sengaja, ada beberapa orang remaja yang cool yang kemungkinan seumuran denganku terpesona melihat kesempurnaanku. Hmph, aku tahu aku ini adalah magnet dengan penuh daya tarik bagi semua lelaki. Melihat mereka tersenyum padaku, aku melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Mereka sangat senang begitu aku membalas senyum mereka.

"Wah! Cantiknya!", puji mereka.

"Benar! Seperti model bintang dewasa!", yang lain menambahkan.

"Kelihatanya masih muda!", satu lagi histeris

"Ya Tuhan... aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau gadis itu memakai bikini yang seksi", ada yang mulai membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu saja bisa membuatku mimisan", ada salah satu dari mereka sampai mimisan.

"Hei apakah yang disampingnya itu pacarnya?", ada yang bertanya keberadaan status Kira di sampingku.

"Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan gadis cantik seperti itu?", yang lain penasaran.

Mendengar perbincangan mereka tentangku, sepertinya Kira tahu bahwa ada lelaki lain yang menggodaku. Dia langsung memasang muka cemberut, seakan dia tidak rela jika aku membagi perhatianku pada lelaki lain selain dirinya. Aku tersenyum licik. Akhirnya aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Dia menggenggam tanganku walaupun aku bisa merasakan tanganya dingin dan berkeringat karena mungkin dia grogi. Dia mengajakku pergi dari pemuda-pemuda yang telah menggodaku tadi.

_**Don't look at that girl**_

_**Actually I'm not jealous**_

_**I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say**_

_**So kiss me. Do you love sweet devil?**_

Kira dengan langkahnya yang kaku membawaku ketempat sepi. Aku tidak tahu dia akan membawaku kemana, tapi aku senang dia bisa melakukanya. Akhirnya hampir setengah jam dengan tujuan entah kemana Kira bisa menentukan kemana kami akan pergi. Aku sih tak masalah kemana si Kutu Buku akan membawaku pergi, walaupun fantasiku membawaku menghayal aku akan diajak ke hotel denganya. Ah... tapi itu hanya mimpi.

Aku tak menyangka dia akan membawaku ke tempat yang lumayan sepi, yaitu di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dari wahana. Dia menyandarkan aku ke pohon rindang yang menutupi sinar matahari musim panas yang lumayan terik agar kulit mulusku ini tidak rusak. He... perhatian juga ya dia? Selain memperhatikan OS tentunya...

"L...Lacus-san...", dia berdiri di hadapanku dengan malu-malu.

"Ada apa Kira-senpai?", tanyaku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Aku... aku apakah aku pantas menjadi pacarmu?", tanyanya takut-takut.

"Humph... bagaimana ya?", aku berusaha memancingnya. "Sejujurnya aku juga mempertanyakan diriku sendiri dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Apakah Kutu Buku seperti Kira-senpai pantas untuk menjadi kekasihku? Kalaupun ada gadis lain yang Kira-senpai sukai aku tidak cemburu loh".

Mendengar jawabanku dia jadi sedikit minder. Apalagi melihat pemuda-pemuda tadi dengan tampang-tampang keren dan cool tadi menggodaku. Sepertinya dia tahu kesalahanya? Ah... Kira-kun... kau gampang sekali digodai seperti itu.

"Ma..maaf...", dia tertunduk. Cukup lama dia mencerna perkataanku yang mungkin agak nyelekit itu.

"Aku hanya memiliki Kira-senpai", kataku. Dia segera mengangkat wajahnya dan tidak percaya apa yang sudah dia dengar.

"L..Lacus-san...", perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

"Cium aku. Kau mencintaiku bukan?", perintahku tanpa ragu. Perlahan namun pasti, dia menutup matanya saat bibirnya mendekat ke bibirku. Aku bahkan tidak malu dan menantikan detik-detik dimana Kutu Buku ini akhirnya bisa belajar 'mencintai' _Sweet Devil_ seperti aku. Aku merasakanya. Bibirnya menempel di bibirku yang sebelumnya sudah ku poles dengan lipgloss beraroma strawberry. Sedetik kemudian aku membalas ciumanya dengan memasukkan lidahku dengan paksa ke dalam mulutnya.

_**I really love you the truth is**_

_**I want to be your 'only' one**_

_**I'm sorry not become meekly**_

_**I love you baby!**_

_**I really love you it's true**_

_**You want to be my 'only' one don't you?**_

_**I have only you, it's really true!**_

_**So kiss me. Do you love sweet devil?**_

Entah kenapa rasanya dadaku berdebar-debar saat perlahan Kira mulai agresif dengan memelukku dan dia masih melanjutkan ciuman panas yang telah kulakukan kira-kira selama tiga menit bersama denganya. Aku benar-benar dimabuk kepayang. Aku tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi. Aku sangat mencintai si Kutu Buku itu. Aku lepaskan ciuman itu dan berusaha mengambil nafas.

"Aku ingin hanya aku saja yang bisa menuruti semua keinganmu, Lacus-san", katanya sambil mencium tanganku yang masih mengusap-usap wajahnya. Dia sepertinya khawatir jika aku memandang lelaki lain selain dirinya.

"Kira-senpai... aku pikir... Kira-senpai pantas menjadi kekasihku...", kubelai wajahnya yang masih dibingkai oleh kacamatanya itu. Dia tidak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung menyerang bibirku lagi. Aku hanya pasrah dengan apa yang pemuda culun yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta seperti ini.

_**Are you dreaming? I won't say to you that I love you**_

_**Don't misundertsand! I'm liar girl**_

Dia menyudahi ciuman erotisnya kepadaku. Aku merasa sedikit kesal karena aku sangat menikmatinya. Sejujurnya aku belum pernah berciuman sepanas itu dengan lelaki lain. Yah, aku pernah melakukanya beberapa kali sih, dengan beberapa lelaki lain. Tapi Kira lah yang pandai memanjakan hasratku dalam berciuman.

"Bagaimana.. Lacus-san? Apakah aku.. baik dalam melakukanya?", wajahnya kembali memerah. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia bercumbu, dan akulah yang mencuri _first kissnya_.

Dia pasti penasaran, apakah dia berhasil merebut hatiku dengan ciuman ini atau tidak. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, dan membuang muka. Aku memasang tampang wajah tidak perduli. Tentu aku suka, bodoh!

_**I'm sorry it was all a lie, so**_

_**I have to be your 'only' one**_

_**Can you love me through your life? To seal the vow**_

_**A kiss would be good, wouldnt it? Do you love Sweet Devil**_

"Ayo kita pergi", ajakku tanpa menoleh kepadanya. Aku berjalan meninggalkan dirinya

"E..eh, tapi kita belum menaiki wahana apapun...", katanya sambil mengejarku. Dia berusaha menyamakan langkah kakinya untuk sejajar denganku.

"Ada tempat 'bermain' yang bagus dari pada ini", akhirnya dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginanku.

Selama perjalanan aku dan dirinya hanya diam membisu. Aku merencanakan sesuatu padanya, dan dia mungkin sedang bertanya-tanya kemana kira-kira aku akan membawanya. Sekitar sepuluh menit berjalan dari Fairy Land Park, aku sudah sampai di apartement pribadiku. Dimana aku tinggal sendiri di sana.

"Anu.. Lacus-san... apakah kita akan menuju ke rumahmu?", tanyanya sambil melihat aku membuka pintu.

"Kau pikir?", pertanyaan itu sudah jelas jawabanya kan? Kenapa kau masih menanyakanya, Kira?

Aku mempersilahkan dia masuk ke apartement pribadiku dan menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar diruang tamu, sementara aku pergi ke kamar tidurku. Aku melucuti pakaian yang aku sedang kenakan ini. Aku menggantinya dengan lingiere berwarna pink keungu-unguan dengan memerkan separuh payudaraku yang bulat , kencang dan menggantung dengan sempurna. Aku yakin Kira akan tidak berdaya jika melihatku seperti ini. Benar apa yang pemuda-pemuda itu katakan. Aku hampir mirip dengan bintang film 'blue', proposi badan yang sempurna, dan juga wajahku seperti Iblis cantik yang siap menggoda iman setiap lelaki yang melihatku. Dan targetku hari ini adalah si Kutu Buku itu.

Dengan percaya diri aku melangkah keluar kamar dengan mengenakan lingiere yang tembus pandang yang memungkinkan Kira bisa melihat sekarang aku mengenakan G-String seksi. Kira yang sedari tadi melihat majalah-majalah yang berada di ruang tamu menjatuhkan majalahnya begitu melihatku datang kepadanya.

"L..La...Lacus-san?", tanganya bergetar, wajahnya merah seperti tomat, dan dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika aku mendekat padanya. Dia yang sedang duduk di sofa langsung membuang pandanganya. "A..apa maksudnya ini Lacus-san? Ke...kenapa kau tidak me..makai baju?", Kira benar-benar polos. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya begitu menggemaskan.

Aku mendorongnya ke bantalan sofa, dan badanya sedikit tersentak kebelakang. Tapi itu tidak menyakitkan bukan? Aku pun duduk dipangkuanya dan menghadap kepada dirinya. Kini aku lebih tinggi karena aku duduk dipangkuanya. Wajahnya tidak sengaja mengenai payudaraku.

"Maafkan aku, Kira-kun... semuanya... semuanya itu bohong... Aku tidak benar-benar mengacuhkanmu", aku meminta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi yang berlagak mengacuhkanya. Ku sisir rambutya yang berwarna coklat tersebut menggunakan jari-jariku.

"Lacus-san...", dia mengadahkan wajahnya padaku. Aku bisa merasakan kedua tanganya memegang pinggangku yang ramping.

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin jadi milikmu seorang", kucium kening Kutu Buku tersebut, dan mencium aroma rambutnya. Aku mengenal aroma shampoo ini. Wangi shampoo ini persis dengan mantan kekasihku kenakan. Aku ingin menciumi wajahnya tanpa ada gangguan dari kacamatanya. Kulepaskan kacamata yang setia menjadi penghias wajahnya yang lugu itu. Sempurna, ketampanan Kira Yamato aka Kutu Buku terlihat. Sepasang mata amethyst yang selama ini menjadi magnet bagi kaum perempuan, kini terbuka. Hanya aku yang boleh melihat sepasang bola mata darinya.

"Kau... akan mencintaiku bukan di sepanjang hidupmu? Kalau kau berjanji maka aku akan memberikanmu 'hadiah' yang lebih daripada ini", ku gunakan kedua tanganku agar wajah Kira hanya tertuju padaku. Dia melihat atau lebih tepatnya membunuhku dengan tatapan ajaibnya yang mampu melihat tembus ke dasar hatiku.

"Tentu saja", dia menggunakan tanganya untuk mendekatkan kepalaku kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu... cium aku untuk mengikat janji kita", belum selesai berbicara, dia langsung memegang daguku dan membuat mulutku terbuka. Dijulurkanya lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Dihisapnya lidahku dan sesekali dia menggigit gemas. Aku mengaduh tapi tetap tidak didengarnya. Setelah itu dia melepaskan ciumanya. DIa memeberikan waktu sebentar untukku bernafas. Kulihat wajahnya, dipandangnya mataku lekat-lekat. Dan dia tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sudah mengikat janjiku, aku harap kau tidak lupa dengan hadiahmu... _My Sweet Devil_..."


End file.
